


Duérmete, mi amor, que aquí estaré yo

by eafay70



Series: Muito Morisco! (English/Portuguese) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Álvaro can't sleep. Isco tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Dormir, talvez sonhar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849551) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)
  * Translation into Español available: [Duérmete, mi amor, que aquí estaré yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000760) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)
  * Inspired by [Bedtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598316) by [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8). 



> Porque sempre queremos mais Morisco. <3
> 
> Title and inspiration from the song "Tu Guardián" by Juanes.

Álvaro had enjoyed the party at Isco's apartment, but it had carried on a few too many hours, and he didn't want to drive home. Isco offered a solution by pointing to his bed.  
"Are you sure?" Álvaro didn't want to intrude. "You must want the place to yourself again. I wouldn't want to be the guest who never leaves. And you don't have a guest room or anything other than this bed."  
Isco rolled his eyes and continued to point to his bed. "I insist."  
Álvaro sighed, knowing how stubborn his best friend (and secret crush) could be. "OK. Thank you."  
"My pleasure." Isco smiled and left the room. "I'm going to have my tea."

Once he heard the bedroom door close, Álvaro sat down on the bed in disbelief.  
A number of months earlier, the two men had shared a hotel bed while on vacation with a bunch of friends. Isco hadn't had his tea, so he couldn't sleep, which meant Álvaro couldn't sleep. When Isco mentioned that hugs helped him sleep, Álvaro hugged him, and it seemed to work. Not being a very tactile person, Álvaro was surprised by how comfortably he slept while tangled up with Isco - though he wasn't surprised by the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach when Isco kissed his torso. In any case, the two best friends had never discussed that night's events, and Álvaro remained stupidly in love with Isco. Now what?  
He had to play it cool. He had to get ready for bed normally, crawl under the covers normally, and sleep normally. Maybe this would lead Isco to buy a couch with a pull-out bed so the situation wouldn't repeat itself. (No, Álvaro wasn't just saying that because Isco's current couch was hideous. He was saying that because he would happily sleep in a sofa-bed at Isco's while Isco slept in his own bed. Obviously.) With this game plan in mind, Álvaro proceeded to get ready for bed normally. Isco's bathroom was organized enough that everything was in a logical place, which put Álvaro's mind at ease.

Upon returning to the bedroom, Álvaro saw Isco sitting at his desk and playing on his phone. "You pick which side," he said without looking up.  
Álvaro got in on the left side of the bed. "OK," he said. "Good night."  
"Night." He heard Isco turn off his phone and get in the right side of the bed. Soon he heard Isco's breathing slow down, signaling that his host was asleep. Álvaro was, as he'd feared, unable to follow suit.

After about an hour, Álvaro decided to walk around the apartment a bit to see if that would help matters. As he tried to leave the bed, Isco rolled over and trapped him under his body, mumbling, "Don't go. Hug me."  
"Are you sure?" Álvaro didn't want to risk doing something stupid like kissing Isco's torso.  
"Yes. Hug me. It'll work." Isco moved off of Álvaro and spread his arms. Álvaro moved as close as possible to his friend and hugged him, surprisingly secure in Isco's arms. Isco kissed Álvaro's neck and whispered, "Sleep well, handsome."  
"You, too...charmer." Álvaro closed his eyes and decided not to overthink Isco's word choice. Soon he felt himself fall asleep.

Álvaro was still sleeping soundly when he felt another kiss on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Isco leaning over him. "Were you watching me sleep?"  
"Of course." Isco smiled. "It's my bed. I'm your host. I have to keep you from having nightmares."  
"I don't have nightmares." Álvaro sat up and arched an eyebrow. "Are you only watching over me because you're a good host?"  
"No, because you're my..." Isco seemed to hesitate. "Best friend."  
Álvaro decided to take a chance and exploit Isco's hesitation. "Best friends don't usually hug each other to sleep. We've done that twice. Maybe we're something other than best friends."  
"Like what?" Isco looked nervous as he stared at Álvaro.  
"Idiots in love." Álvaro kissed Isco, grateful that the other man kissed him back.  
They paused for air. "Want to be boyfriends?" asked Isco.  
"On one condition." Isco's eyes widened as Álvaro smirked. "You let me buy you a couch with a pull-out bed to replace the one in the living room."  
"Why?" Isco's expression went from stunned to confused. "Do you really hate the couch that much?"  
"Yes. And if we're going to be boyfriends, each and every surface in our apartments will have to be broken in." Álvaro gave Isco a peck on the cheek. "And I am not breaking in that hideous thing. Plus, a sofa-bed means people can stay over without sleeping in this bed."  
"OK. We'll go shopping later." Isco licked his lips. "But right now, we are breaking in this bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Portuguese translation coming soon! (After all, this is a sequel to a fic written in Portuguese.)


End file.
